


Игры, в которые играют слизеринцы

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, PWP, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №6 по заявке: 1.40. Драко мечтает соблазнить Снейпа. Он забирается к Снейпу в кровать в его отсутствие и делает вид, что выпил расслабляющее зелье и дремлет. Снейп решает поласкать Драко немного, начинает с ног (фут-фетиш, целовать пальчики по одному!), но потом увлекается, трется о него, целует волосы, кусает за ушки, кончает. Финал: Драко смотрит на Снейпа в упор, и сна ни в одном глазу (коварный!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры, в которые играют слизеринцы

Снейп вернулся раньше, чем предполагал Драко – Малфой едва успел живописно накрыться легким покрывалом, которое скорее подчеркивало, чем скрывало его наготу, когда заскрипела дверь и раздались тихие неторопливые шаги. Драко закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее. От волнения и осознания собственной дерзости сердце Малфоя билось всё быстрее и быстрее: ему казалось, что еще секунда-другая – и Снейп раскроет обман, одарит Драко одной из своих неподражаемых ехидных тирад и с позором выставит вон из покоев декана Слизерина.

Вот шаги замерли на пороге – должно быть, Снейп рассматривал неожиданную находку… С ужасом Малфой почувствовал, что его щеки начинают пылать. Мерлин, пусть Снейп решит, что Драко просто раскраснелся во сне!.. Шаги двинулись дальше. Драко понял, что принял пусть и соблазнительную, но очень неудобную позу – шея начала затекать, а левую ногу, согнутую в колене так, чтобы взору Снейпа сразу же открылась часть нежного юношеского бедра (Драко так и подумал, когда стягивал с ноги покрывало, – «нежное юношеское бедро»), начало покалывать. Малфою неудержимо захотелось лечь поудобнее. Он смог вытерпеть еще несколько секунд (в течение которых Снейп – судя по звуку его шагов – ходил вокруг кровати, словно раздумывал над чем-то), но, наконец, не выдержал и, издав довольно-таки натуральное «сонное» кряхтение, вытянул ногу, отчего покрывало съехало окончательно, явив взгляду Снейпа костистый пах Малфоя.

Драко мысленно выругался. Это не входило в его планы: конечно, до сих пор он держал себя в руках, но кто знает, что предпримет Снейп? Вполне возможно, что достоинство Малфоя, которое уже не скрывалось под покрывалом, выдаст его _истинные чувства_ (в своих мыслях Драко имел обыкновение выражаться высокопарно – особенно когда дело касалось его неотразимой – как искренне полагал Малфой – сексуальной привлекательности). Драко решил перевернуться на живот, как только представится возможность: таким образом, он одновременно и скроет от Снейпа свои «истинные чувства», и позволит тому вволю налюбоваться на худые малфоевские ягодицы.

Придя к этому поистине гениальному решению, Драко немного успокоился и вновь стал прислушиваться, пытаясь понять, что там поделывает Снейп. Шаги стихли: Снейп остановился; Драко показалось, что он различает в тишине дыхание объекта своей страсти, но, поразмыслив, понял, что это вполне может быть не дыхание, а шорох веника, которым Филч за окном подметал двор. Драко засомневался: а вдруг Снейп уже ушел? Его так и подмывало приоткрыть глаза – совсем чуточку! – и убедиться в том, что Снейп всё еще стоит возле постели, но Драко удержался. И как раз вовремя, потому что в этот момент кровать заскрипела, и Снейп, взявшись за край покрывала, принялся укрывать «спящего».

Драко с трудом сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть от разочарования. Нет, ну что это за человек?! В его постели лежит обнаженный спящий юноша, предмет мечтаний всех без исключения обитателей Хогвартса («Именно, всех без исключения!» – повторил про себя Драко), а он его… _укрывает_! На глаза Драко навернулись злые слезы. Он чувствовал, что Снейп склонился над ним – чувствовал на себе его взгляд, даже его дыхание – и ничего не мог сделать! Драко даже дрыгнул ногами от обиды, скидывая покрывало – совсем как дома, когда домовые эльфы пытались укрыть его пледом, чтобы «молодой господин не застудил ножки».

Однако Снейп оказался менее проворным, чем привыкшие к выходкам своего хозяина домовые эльфы, и Драко, скинув одеяло, еще и угодил ногой прямо ему в губы. Малфой так и обмер. Ну всё, теперь Снейп точно его выгонит, да еще и напишет отцу Драко одно из своих гадких «благожелательных» писем! Однако, судя по всему, выгонять незваного гостя Снейп и не думал; вместо того, чтобы растолкать Драко и вытурить из комнаты, он подхватил его ногу и нежно ее погладил. Драко на миг перестал дышать. Что это Снейп задумал?! Он ласково водил ладонями по ступне Драко (которая стала совсем ледяной – то ли от холода, то ли от страха), чертил на ней кончиками пальцев замысловатые линии и обводил косточку на щиколотке… Как и следовало ожидать, Драко накрыл сильнейший приступ щекотки.

Он крепко сжал зубы, сдерживая дрожь. Снейп, не заметив – или не обратив внимания – на то, как напрягся Малфой, продолжал ласкать его ступню – теперь уже другую. Похоже, одних прикосновений ему показалось недостаточно, и он, к вящему изумлению Драко, вдруг прижался к ступне лицом, вдыхая ее запах. Малфой с облегчением вспомнил, что – слава Мерлину – этим утром сходил в душ…

Наконец Снейп оторвался от ноги Драко, и тот уже перевел было дух, но, как оказалось, Снейп отпустил ступню Драко только затем, чтобы, навалившись грудью на кровать, поцеловать Малфоя в пятку. Драко укусил себя изнутри за щеку. Всю свою жизнь он страшно боялся щекотки, а сейчас, когда его щекотал не кто-нибудь, а сам Снейп, и не чем-нибудь, а языком, Малфой готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Он зажмурился еще крепче, приготовившись стерпеть изощренную снейповскую пытку, которая Мерлин ведает сколько продлится, но к собственному удивлению вдруг понял, что больше не испытывает того ненавистного Малфою чувства, от которого ему хотелось пищать и сучить ногами. Вернее, сучить ногами ему по-прежнему хотелось, но уже не от щекотки… 

Снейп медленно, будто смакуя, ласкал каждый пальчик на ноге Драко, время от времени проскальзывая языком между ними; Драко чувствовал дыхание, касающееся его влажной от слюны ступни, но даже это показалось ему невыразимо восхитительным… Малфой тихо выдохнул, стараясь не подать виду, что не спит. Если прежде ему хотелось, чтобы Снейп поскорее оставил в покое его ноги, то теперь Драко изо всех сил желал, чтобы эта сладкая пытка никогда не кончалась – он даже чуть пошевелился, как бы невзначай проталкивая большой палец в рот Снейпу. Где-то далеко-далеко возникла мысль, что Снейп, без сомнения, сошел с ума – ну не может грозный декан Слизерина целовать ноги кому бы то ни было (даже если этот «кто бы то ни был» – сам Драко Малфой, как поспешно добавил про себя Драко). Однако сумасшествие Снейпа Малфою безумно нравилось… Не выдержав, он тихонько заурчал, растопыривая пальцы на ногах, чтобы Снейпу было удобнее их посасывать. Драко подумал, что в «беспомощном» положении есть нечто до невозможности возбуждающее…

Разомлевший от ласк, он упустил тот момент, когда язык сменился чем-то другим, а когда, наконец, спохватился и попытался определить, зачем Снейп свел вместе его ступни и что за твердый влажный предмет об них трется, то было уже поздно. Драко даже шумно задышал от возмущения: нет, одно дело – ублажать его, Малфоя, а совсем другое – использовать его беззащитное тело для удовлетворения своих… своих… своих низменных потребностей! Драко хотел вскинуться и высказать Снейпу всё, что думает о таких грязных извращенцах, но подумал, что тогда придется объяснять, почему сам Драко притворялся спящим… Как и следовало ожидать, фамильное малфоевское благоразумие взяло верх над фамильной малфоевской гордостью, и Драко, расслабившись, решил потерпеть. В конце концов, это совсем не так противно, как показалось ему вначале. Даже… если задуматься… весьма и весьма…

Закончить мысль Драко так и не удалось, потому что Снейп, вконец осмелев, полностью забрался на кровать и завозился с чем-то шуршащим. Малфой нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что задумал коварный соблазнитель невинных спящих мальчиков на этот раз, но вовремя вспомнил, что должен изображать сладкую дрему и перестал хмуриться. Впрочем, вскоре его любопытство было всецело удовлетворено: Драко со смешанным чувством ужаса и восторга почувствовал, что с него стягивают покрывало, а вслед за этим к телу Малфоя прижалось горячее обнаженное тело…

Тело Снейпа! От этого открытия Драко едва не забыл, что «спит». Снейп не наваливался на него – совсем нет, наоборот, он касался тела Драко бережно, трепетно, даже с каким-то благоговением, но Малфою всё равно стало трудно дышать – от страха или от возбуждения, Драко пока еще не решил. Да и времени решать не было: горячие губы Снейпа (Мерлин, какой же он горячий!) осторожно дотронулись до лба Драко, потом – провели по щеке, задержались на подбородке, коснулись уголка рта… Малфой невольно приоткрыл губы, ожидая, что вот сейчас, еще немного, и Снейп поцелует его по-настоящему; Драко так хотелось, так отчаянно хотелось попробовать, каковы на вкус его губы, его язык, его дыхание… Но Снейп, словно испугавшись чего-то, опять вернулся к щеке Драко, принялся покрывать поцелуями висок, добрался до уха… Драко судорожно втянул носом воздух: хуже всего он себя чувствовал, когда его щекотали за ухом, но сейчас от прикосновения губ Снейпа на Драко нахлынула волна возбуждения такой силы, что он с трудом сдержал сладострастный стон, который выдал бы его с головой. Понадеявшись, что занятый его ухом Снейп все равно ничего не увидит, Драко до боли сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять свое тело, которое с поистине малфоевским упрямством отказывалось ему подчиняться. Но в этот момент язык Снейпа, лизнув мочку уха, скользнул в ушную раковину, а член коснулся члена Драко, и Малфою пришлось признать, что проиграл.

Всё еще не открывая глаз – Драко отчего-то боялся встретиться со Снейпом взглядом (Малфой вдруг сделал неприятное открытие, что и у слизеринцев имеется чувство стыда) – он раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь к Снейпу еще теснее, подался пахом навстречу его члену, зачем-то укусил Снейпа за ухо и с недовольным стоном кончил, залив спермой свой живот.

Снейп замер. Драко почувствовал, как тот напрягся, и со страхом подумал, что сейчас суровый декан обрушит на Малфоя обличительную речь, в которой выскажет свое единственно верное мнение насчет хитрых маленьких притворщиков, но вместо слов с губ Снейпа сорвался хриплый стон. Он уткнулся в шею Драко, содрогнулся всем телом, потом еще и еще, издал странный звук – нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипом, а в следующее мгновение Драко почувствовал, как ему на живот изливается новая порция спермы. Драко решил, что самое время открыть глаза.

Снейп смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом и казался совсем не страшным, скорее – разомлевшим, поэтому пакостная слизеринская натура Малфоя, почувствовав чужую слабину, тут же дала о себе знать.

– А я не спал, профессор Снейп, – сообщил Драко, злорадно ухмыляясь.

Снейп, ничего не ответив, потянулся к нему и поцеловал в уголок рта.

– Я знаю, – проговорил он немного сонно. – Я ведь уже давно заменял твое расслабляющее зелье амортенцией, – Снейп вздохнул. – Как оказалось, зря только ингредиенты переводил…

Он положил голову на плечо Драко, прикрыл веки и задремал, но самому Драко было не до сна. Терзаясь страшными подозрениями, он пытался припомнить, пил ли когда-нибудь «расслабляющее зелье», приготовленное заботливым другом семьи Малфоев.


End file.
